Fiora
Fähigkeiten Fiora identifiziert die Schwachstellen naher gegnerischer Champions, und markiert diese Schwachpunkte mit einem Bogen in eine der vier Himmelsrichtungen. Schwachpunkte brauchen Sekunden, um erkannt zu werden und sind dann für 15 Sekunden aktiv. Nachdem sie ausgelöst wurden, oder abgelaufen sind, macht Fiora neue Schwachpunkte aus. |leveling = |description2 = Sowohl normale Angriffe als auch schadenverursachende Fähigkeiten gegen die Schwachpunkte verursachen % pro 100 zusätzlicher Angriffschaden)|AD}} des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|health}} als zusätzlichen absoluten Schaden, heilen Fiora für Stufe)}} und gewähren ihr 20px|border|link=Stufe von Große Herausforderung)}} % zusätzliches Lauftempo, welches über Sekunden abklingt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | und auch von ausgelöst werden. *Solange nicht aktiv ist, kann von einem Ziel immer nur Schwachpunkt gleichzeitig identifiziert sein. *Während die aktiv ist, werden keine weiteren Schwachpunkte identifiziert. *Es können auf verschiedenen gegnerischen Champions gleichzeitig Schwachpunkte identifiziert werden. |video = |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Fiora sprintet ein kurzes Stück in die gewählte Richtung und wenn sich dort in der Nähe eine feindliche Einheit befindet, so sticht sie auf diese ein. Ein Gegner zu stechen, verringert die Abklingzeit von Ausfallschritt um 60 %. |leveling = |description2 = Der Degenstich verursacht normalen Schaden, wendet Treffereffekte an, und priorisiert zuerst Fiora entgegengerichtete , dann Ziele die von dem Schaden des Ausfallschritts sterben würden und schließlich das nächste Ziel, mit Priorität auf Champions. |leveling2 = % des zusätzlichen Angriffschaden)|AD}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | wird, er wird oder wenn Fiora ist. *Kann nicht abgebrochen werden von oder Effekten die verursachen. !!!!TEST!!!! *Aktiviert nicht . *Kann nicht verwendet werden, wenn Fiora durch ist. |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Fiora macht eine Finte in die gewählte Richtung und nimmt dann eine defensive Haltung an, in der sie für Sekunden allen ankommenden Nicht-Turm Schaden und feindliche Massenkontrolle pariert. |leveling = |description2 = Nach Ablauf der Dauer, sticht Fiora nach vorne und verursacht an allen getroffenen Gegnern in einer Linie magischen Schaden. |leveling2 = |description3 = The first enemy champion struck is also und by 50% for seconds. If Fiora parries at least one immobilizing effect, Riposte the target for the same duration instead. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | effect against champions. * The following count as immobilizing effects: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** |video = |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Fioras next two basic attacks within gain bonus attack range and . |leveling = |description2 = The first basic attack can never , but its target by 30% for 1 second, while the second basic attack is guaranteed to for . |leveling2 = %| %}} |description3 = Bladework resets Fiora's autoattack timer. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | (runes, ) and stacks additively. * cannot apply Bladework's first attack's slow. * Bladework will go on cooldown after either its buff wears off or both basic attacks are consumed. |video = |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = bonus movement speed is increased. |leveling = |description2 = Fiora challenges the target enemy champion for 8 seconds, highlighting their four and creates an area around them, granting Fiora movement speed while inside it. |leveling2 = |description3 = If she triggers at least one before her target dies, or triggers all four, she creates a that heals all allied champions within it for 2 seconds. |leveling3 = | }} |description4 = The duration increases by 1 second per hit, up to a maximum of 5. While Grand Challenge is in effect, does not identify new on Fiora's target. |leveling4 = }} | it takes Grand Challenge seconds to identify all four . ** If the target dies before all are identified, the will not trigger and the cooldown of the ability/mana spent are not refunded. * Even if Fiora dies will trigger so long as she hits the target at least once and they die before the wear off. ** When triggering the the target is considered dead even if they are being revived by and/or . |video = |video2 = }} }} Referenzen cs:Fiora en:Fiora es:Fiora fr:Fiora pl:Fiora pt-br:Fiora ru:Фиора zh:菲奥娜 Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion Kategorie:Überarbeitung